


Don't Try To Fight It, Sing Along!

by StutteryPrince



Series: Paradoxus Rex [1]
Category: The LEGO Movie (2014), The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part (2019)
Genre: Contains mild spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 20:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17874500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StutteryPrince/pseuds/StutteryPrince
Summary: Rex tried to resist, but the more he tried, the more he felt compelled to dance. He once again found himself swaying to the beat and he worried at his lip, looking around as if Emmet and Lucy would blip into existence at the very thought of him dancing to this song. They probably wouldn't be home for a while, right…?





	Don't Try To Fight It, Sing Along!

**Author's Note:**

> There's an askblog for this series https://ask-paradoxus-rex.tumblr.com

By the time Rex's body decided it was time for him to wake up and be a person, it was half past 1 in the afternoon and he was already reaching out to turn off the blaring radio of his alarm clock. He grumbled as he grabbed the cord and ripped it out of the wall, angrily rolling over and trying to fall back asleep, but his phone was next to start ringing, assaulting him with that stupid song about friends and family Batman's kid had written.

Rex snatched up his phone and was ready to chuck it against a wall, but when he caught sight of the message scrolling across the screen, he paused.

_ “Hiiii, Rex! I know you already probably broke your alarm clock so I set this one on your phone! You can't stay in bed forever! Love, Emmet!” _

Rex scoffed. “Watch me.”

Just as he set his phone back on his bedside and threw a pillow over his head, the song ended and another alarm started.

_ “Rex, I set 6 more alarms after this,” _ Emmets recorded voice warned, making Rex groan and finally throw his covers aside.

“You win this round, Brickowski.” 

Rex yawned and cracked his back, unlocking his phone and deactivating the alarms as he walked to the kitchen. For a moment, he considered just falling asleep at the kitchen table, but the sound of his stomach grumbling changed his mind.

“Even you're against me,” he mumbled, poking at the subtle softness his abs were gaining. “I just wanna sleep.”

His stomach growled louder and he relented, rolling his eyes and pulling open the fridge. He rooted around for a moment, looking for anything to his tastes, but he shrugged and settled for pulling out a carton of eggs. He silently set them aside them aside before he grabbed his phone and jammed it in the speaker on the counter, murmuring that it was too quiet.

A smile spread across his face the moment the rock music blasted out of the speakers, but even Rex had the decency to turn it down for a moment and listen for if Emmet and Lucy were yelling at him. When he got no response, he chuckled and turned it back up to a near deafening volume.

_ Dweebs most be out, _ he thought idly, kneeling down to grab a bowl from the cupboard and a whisk. He sung along quietly to the almost unintelligible words as he broke eggs into the bowl, head banging even harder when the song switched to something even  _ louder. _ Rex was thankful that Emmet built this house so far away from everything else, lest he'd have to deal with neighbors within a ten mile radius banging on the door to tell him to turn it down. Not that he would, of course, but it would be annoying nonetheless.

By the time he had whisked the eggs and poured them into the skillet, his playlist had cycled through three more songs and, boy, he was dizzy, but delightful so. The one currently playing faded put and Rex laughed, holding his head as he stumbled back to sit down in the nearest chair. He shook his head, still chuckling as he tried to get his vision to clear up.

“I hope Jaw Breaker is next! That would be amazin-”

_ “This song’s gonna get stuck inside your-! This song’s gonna get stuck inside your-! This song’s gonna get stuck inside your head~!” _

Rex groaned exaggeratedly, spinning around in his chair to glare at his phone.

“When did I even-wait a minute.”

Rex growled as he remembered Emmet asking for his phone the other day, wanting to “call Lucy.” He knew that neat little  _ bastard _ looked too smug afterwards! He must have snuck this song onto playlist when he wasn't paying attention! 

“Ooohoho, he's  _ so _ gonna pay when he gets home.”

Regardless, Rex stood and walked back over to the stove, tending to his omelette with a scowl. Stupid Emmet with his stupid pop music, god damn it.

_ “‘Cause it’s so catchy, catchy! It’s such a catchy song! Gonna make you happy, happy! Don’t try to fight it, sing along~!” _

Unknown to Rex, his face had softened, his hips swaying every so slightly see her tapped his foot to the beat. He found himself humming along at one point, startling and clearing his throat. 

“This stupid song is for little kids,” he mumbles, grunting as he forcibly stopped himself from dancing. “I just don't wanna waste a skip is all.”

_ “This song’s gonna get stuck inside your-! This song’s gonna get stuck inside your-! This song’s gonna get stuck inside your head~!” _

Rex tried to resist, but the more he tried, the more he felt compelled to dance. He once again found himself swaying to the beat and he worried at his lip, looking around as if Emmet and Lucy would blip into existence at the very thought of him dancing to this song. They probably wouldn't be home for a while, right…?

Rex spared one more glance about the room before he suddenly jumped back, singing along to the lyrics with spatula as his microphone as he danced along. 

_ “‘Cause it’s so catchy, catchy! It’s such a catchy song! Gonna make you happy, happy! Don’t try to fight it, sing along~! _ Haha!”

Unknown to him, Emmet and Lucy were stepping through the door, idly chatting as they carried their bags.

“And then you put in  _ one _ It's Not Unusual and name the playlist Russian Roulette...do you hear that?”

Emmet and Lucy both paused to listen, sending confused looks toward the direction of the kitchen. They stepped through the house, the voice of Rex getting clearer, along with the music that was currently shaking the walls. Carefully, they peeked into the kitchen, surprised they were able to hold back gasps at the very sight of Rex.

The rough and tumble, danger seeking, chiseled Rex Dangervest was currently dressed in his dark blue pajama pants and a baby blue t-shirt with a cutesy dinosaur on it, singing at the top of his lungs as he practically bounced around the kitchen. He had his eyes closed as he sang energetically into his makeshift microphone, smiling cheerfully in a way that reminded them both of Emmet. He spun the spatula as he hit the last note, holding it in the air proudly as the music faded out and the clapping began- _ CLAPPING?! _

Rex bristled and whipped around, eyes widening and mouth falling open in shock. There stood his younger self and his girlfriend, both clapping and whooping and snickering. Rex could feel his face growing hot and he quickly busied himself with his lunch, turning off the stove and angrily pretending he wasn't blushing up to his ears. 

“It's good to know Emmet keeps his singing voice in the future,” Lucy teased, setting her share of the bags on the counter and pausing the song that had started playing afterward.

“And my dancing ability!” Emmet chimed, smirking when Rex tilted his head to avoid looking at them. 

Rex silently collected his omelette onto a plate and moved to the table, eating without a word as Emmet and Lucy smirked almost devilishly behind him as they put away groceries.

“Come on, Rex! I dance and sing all the time and you're me!”

“Leave me alone, Emmet,” Rex mumbled through his mouthful. 

“I thought it was kinda cute, honestly,” Lucy mused, not missing as Rex tensed and shifted so he was resting his cheek in his palm. Even with his back to her, she could tell he was blushing all over again.

“Can you just forget it happened?” 

Both Emmet and Lucy shook their heads, pulling a heavy sigh from Rex. The two eventually spared him of their teasing, all three of them going about their business.

“...You know you can do the macarena on beat with Catchy Song too,” Emmet piped up after a minute.

“OKAY! Going to my room now, goodbye!” Rex stood up abruptly with his plate, ignoring their laughing and calls for him to stay. He tried not to pout as he shut his door, leaving Emmet and Lucy to wheeze by themselves in the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Emmet and Rex are both fucking DORKS and I will DIE before I believe anything different
> 
> There's an askblog for this series https://ask-paradoxus-rex.tumblr.com


End file.
